Governor John Ratcliffe
Governor of the Virginia Colony Governor John Ratcliffe is a major player in the Villains War and the second in command of Frollo. The greedy and immoral governor of the Virginia Colony, he was the main villain of the Disney animated film Pocahontas and its sequel. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: A Master's Disgrace Ratcliffe appears in the prequel, as he has heard rumours, which unfortunately proved to be true, about Frollo's adventures with Enrico Maxwell's mother. He does not make another appearance in the prequel afterwards. 'Envoy of Frollo' Ratcliffe was recruited by Judge Claude Frollo after the embittered Judge was almost killed by the enchanter, Rothbart. Frollo shared with Ratcliffe his plans to unite many of the Villains seen as 'powerless' and 'normal' and destroy magic users like Rothbart. Ratcliffe readily agreed, and while Frollo remained hidden - recuperating from his battle with Rothbart - Ratcliffe travelled out into the world to recruit for their army. Early on, he contacted a Hunter named Gaston, and assigned him to track down and kill a monstrous Penguin named Drake. Gaston completed the task successfully. He later hired another Hunter, Clayton, and a Poacher, McLeach to hunt down a powerful Sorceror known as Tzekel Kahn Unfortunately, they proved to be no match for Tzekel Khan and his enormous stone Jaguar. Shortly after this, Ratcliffe also made contact with a conniving Government Agent named Kent Mansley, as well as a disenchanted knight named Ruber. Along with Gaston, they all attended a meeting at the Hall of Justice in Paris, in which Rat cliffe revealed Frollo to be his mysterious master. At the meeting, Ruber attempted to seize power, but was quickly disarmed by Frollo's loyalists. 'Ratcliffe Vs Tzekel Khan' Frollo, displeased that their previous attempt to destroy Khan had failed, ordered Ratcliffe to deal with the Sorceror personally. Ratcliffe travelled to El Dorado with a sizeable force of Colonists and attacked Tzekel Khan and his Jaguar. Ratcliffe himself managed to shoot out the eye of the Jaguar, blinding it, and forcing Khan to use his conjuring tricks to intimidate Ratcliffe's men. With his men too scared to attack, Ratcliffe resorted to setting off a large ammount of explosives he had brought along, which caused Tzekel Khan to go tumbling off a cliff ledge and into a whirlpool. Although he survived, Khan was quickly captured by Ratcliffe's men and Cortez. 'Tension' Ratcliffe became frustrated with Frollo's leadership when a mysterious woman named Vanessa insinuated herself among their forces and began a romance with Frollo. Ratcliffe was unaware that Vanessa was actually a disguised Ursula, who had hypnotised Frollo and placed him under a spell in an attempt to gain control of his armies. With Frollo deep under Ursula's spell, Ratcliffe decided to continue planning the war alone, and ordered Kent Mansley and Commander Rourke to prepare for an attack on the wizard, Blackwolf. Soon after the defeat of Blackwolf, Ratcliffe attended the wedding of Frollo and Vanessa aboard the Jolly Roger, where he tried to talk some sense into his master, but was ignored. The wedding was disrupted by the arrival of Morgana, who revealed Vanessa's true identity, breaking the spell over Frollo. Ratcliffe ordered his men to seize Ursula, but both she and her sister managed to escape. 'Back In Action' Frollo, fearing for his leadership position after the Ursula incident, sets out to kill Ruber's ally Nekron, with Ratcliffe's assistance. While fighting Nekron, Ratcliffe's sword is knocked from his hands, leaving him defenseless. As Nekron prepares to kill Ratcliffe, Frollo stabs him from behind, killing Nekron, and saving Ratcliffe's life. 'The Battle of Paris' Ratcliffe is a participant in the final battle between Frollo's and Ruber's factions. When Ruber's forces invade Frollo's headquarters in France, Ratcliffe is quick to join the battle with his men. Ratcliffe orders his men to attack Messina. She is quick to use her mind control on Ratcliffe's soldiers, prompting them to attack him. He is eventually shown to have escaped the attack, and abandons the battle after realizing that Frollo's alliance would lose. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two 'The New King of England' After the first war concludes, Ratcliffe is revealed to have returned to England. Here, he manages to usurp the current king and take the throne for himself. He is later shown to have supplied Sarousch with some of his soldiers while the magician travels through Ratcliffe's kingdom. 'Ratcliffe vs Admiral Zhao' Ratcliffe's somewhat peaceful rule ends when Admiral Zhao, sent by Fire Lord Ozai, attacks England. Ratcliffe attempts a counter attack with his own fleet. But Ratcliffe's wooden ships are no match for Zhao's metal, fire-shooting fleet. Ratcliffe's ship sinks and he barley escapes to shore. 'Under Attack' England is under blockade by Ozai's fleet and is under constant bombardment by the fire nation ships. Down but not out, Ratcliffe gathers his forces for a counterattack, namely Count Rokoff and Lt. Colonel Staquait. Ratcliffe's alliance gets a massive boost when the king hires Amon as a member. 'The Battle of England' Ratcliffe and his soldiers must take on the full force of Zhao's offense, coupled with the strength of the Quarrymen, in one massive battle. Though Ratcliffe takes out a tank with his musket, he soon retreats to his estate. Zhao follows, nearly killing Ratcliffe with a fireball. Since Ratcliffe puts up a meager offense, the admiral is able to knock out his opponent with a simple punch. Though Hook arrives to defeat Zhao, it is ultimately Amon who wins the day; the Bloodbender even takes away Zhao's firebending. 'Exile and Discovery' Amon and his Equalists, however, prove to be no friends to Ratcliffe. Amon takes the throne for himself and exiles Ratcliffe and Hook, though he throws Sarousch into prison. Disgraced, the two Englishmen stumble upon the pub of Gaston, newly resurrected by Hades. Ratcliffe wallows in his misery. But all this changes once Frollo, having escaped the clutches of Hell itself, enters the bar. He quickly enlists Hook and Ratcliffe back into his forces. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Vs Ursula The current King of England, John, tasks Ratcliffe with killing the sea witch, Ursula. It proves to be a difficult task, as Ursula's storms cause great difficulty for the crew. Outmatched, Ratcliffe gets a last-second idea. He steers the ship directly into Ursula and impales her. He manages to extract his ship from Ursula, freeing the captured Captain Hook in the process. England's Fall Frollo's forces launch a full assault on England, hoping to depose King John and expand the French empire. The first attack comes from Captain Hook, who launches a cannonball at Ratcliffe's flagship. Ratcliffe calls his men to arms, but they soon jump ship once Hook and his pirates board her. Ratcliffe and Hook draw their blades, with Hook eventually outfencing his foe. Ratcliffe pulls a gun on Hook at the last second, planning to blow his rival away. But Hook uses his eponymous hook to hack through a rope, sending a support beam right into Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe then falls into the sea. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Admiral of Prince John Governor Ratcliffe appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series. He is recruited by Prince John as one of his new admirals, tasked to keep the seas of England safe from any intruder. He is summoned by John when the king makes his announcement to stop Ursula, who roamed the seas with the powers of the trident. To that end, John sends Captain Hook, also John's chief admiral, to deal with the threat, though Ratcliffe expresses concern for the sea-witch's capablities. Turned out that Hook was defeated in the resulted encounter. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Playing Dirty Ratcliffe, in the midst of preparing his armada for the war to come, encounters the formidable Baron Zemo. Terrified of the far more imposing Zemo, Ratcliffe has his soldiers push the gangplank into the sea. Zemo boards the ship anyways, forcing Ratcliffe to take up his sword and duel the enemy. The two lock blades, but Zemo's skill with a blade proves to be too much for Ratcliffe. With a swift flick of the wrist, Zemo disarms Ratcliffe. Knowing himself outclassed, Ratcliffe pulls a gun on his foe. Zemo backs away, only to be teleported away. The New Axis Powers Thinking nothing more of the battle, Ratcliffe resumes his duties in the war. He soon joins up with the New Axis Powers led by Frollo and Red Skull. The group gathers for a meeting, in which they prepared to storm HYDRA Island, controlled by Doctor Doom. The Red Skull reveals their trump card: the magic gemstone of Jafar. Stomping Out a Bug Frollo and Ratcliffe meet for a special meeting when a supervillain called the Scorpion attacks their caravan. Ratcliffe nearly gets doused in an acidic attack from the supervillain, leading him to sic his men on the opponent. Unfortunately, the Scorpion takes them out with little effort. Frollo manages to use the gemstone of Jafar to kill the Scorpion, saving Ratcliffe's life. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs av Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Major Players Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Vs Zhao Category:Vs Nekron Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team Evil Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Racists Category:David Ogden Stiers Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Mr. Swackhammer's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Prince John's and King Dedede's Alliance in Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Vs Frollo Category:Raymond Gérôme